


For Your Sake

by CurlyBoiCyrus



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Out Of Control Pokemon, Swearing, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyBoiCyrus/pseuds/CurlyBoiCyrus
Summary: “I’ll protect you! I promise.”Who knew that promise would cost a life.
Relationships: Platinum Berlitz/Pearl
Kudos: 9





	For Your Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is kinda a zombie apocalypse AU? But the zombies are pokemon.. it’s confusing. Still! I like this fic so..
> 
> Also it was gameverse so if the characters act a bit different, that’s why? I changed the names for the Pokespe Server.

“Ow, ow.. fuck..” 

He had managed to get the rabid animals away from the woman he swore to protect, but his injury wasn’t helping. 

“Pearl, please calm down, I’m fine, I don’t need prote—“  
“But I promised I was going to protect you, and that’s a promise I’ll NEVER break!”

He noticed more approaching, and quickly backed out of the grass, before noticing a city

... Jubilife!

Perfect. 

He picked up the woman that was only a few inches shorter, holding her bridal style. 

He was going to protect her for as long as he lives. 

They rushed into an abandoned Jubilife building, broken glass shattered on the floor, scratches...

It would do.  
“Missy, are you alright..?”

The woman’s thoughts were broken by Pearl’s voice slowly soothing her. 

“I’m fine... It was just a self destruct”  
“Yeah, but it fucked up your leg.”

Small chuckles came out of the woman’s mouth as she turned back to him. 

“... Yeah, but that’s fine!”

He set her down carefully, avoiding the glass on the floor, but he quickly noticed growling again. 

Shit

The sound of what he could only guess to be a glameow ringed in his ears as he turned around. 

He was correct. 

It sharpened its claws, and sneaked up on them. It was going for HER. 

But right as it attacked, Pearl jumped to the side, taking the hit. 

Blood dripped down his stomach, staining his clothes, but he didn’t care. 

He protected her. 

Platinum quickly grabbed a bat from her side, slamming it into the glameow, killing it upon impact. 

She hated this. 

But what she hated even more, was Pearl’s condition. 

He was collapsed on the floor, squeaks of pain being the only audible thing he could say. 

He wasn’t out yet,

But Plati had nothing to save him with. 

It broke her.  
She didn’t want to see him like this. 

She sat back down, watching him slowly suffer. 

“... Leave..”  
He muttered, tired. 

“I’m not leaving your side until you’re gone.”  
Platinum promised to be with him through everything. She wasn’t going to give that up. 

“A.. At this rate you’ll be here for years..”  
“If that’s what it takes.”

Pearl tried to hoist himself up, putting a hand on her cheek. 

It was a bloodstained hand, but at this point, she didn’t care. 

She didn’t care if it ruined her dress, or contaminated her

If she was with him  
She was safe. 

He promised. 

“.. Missy..?”

Platinum looked back at the suffering man

“I love you...”

She sighed, smiling. 

“I love you too.”

“... Please, for your sake, just leave me here.. Leave me here to rot. It’s not safe”

“... I.. Guess I have no choice.”

Platinum sighed, getting up, grabbing the bat. 

“Put me out.”


End file.
